Disabled, not Unable
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya contracted polio at a young age, and was crippled from the legs down at four, confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, letting him only dream of being able to play basketball. However, five prodigies of his new middle school's basketball team show him that some dreams, no matter how unattainable they seem, can really come true. (GoM/CrippledKuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**Three new stories I've been dying to do- this is the first out of the three! It's a fluffy romance story, and it has some sad sickness themes in it- I hope you enjoy. As usual, it's GoM/Kuroko~**

**Please don't be mad at me for making new stories ^^; I can't resist. This is the only way I can get all of these new ideas out and update.**

**So please review if you like this, and enjoy~!**

* * *

At the age of three, Kuroko Tetsuya had visited South America with his parents for their job as Japanese diplomats, and he had been taken about through the many villages, and had seen many people. Many of the poor were sick and crippled, and his parents kept him close, but it was not enough.

When Kuroko and his parents came home from the trip, he had contracted polio from infected water. In a matter of months, despite his parents doing all they could, he had become so sick that by his fourth birthday, it had infected his nerves.

Kuroko Tetsuya was crippled from the waist down at four years old. His hip bones jutted out almost unnaturally from his thin, slim body, and his right ankle was twisted oddly, while his left leg was inverted as if broken. His parents were utterly devastated when it was said he would never walk again, just as he learned to walk himself. Physical therapy had been attempted more than once, but it had failed each time, as he was too young.

He grew up confined to a wheelchair, in pre-school and in elementary school. Never could he feel the ground under his feet or the wind in his hair. He would stay inside the class at recess as the kids played and watch them without emotion, but sadness was evident in the sickly boy's beautiful blue irises.

School was cruel to him in other ways, too. During the later years of elementary school, when he was ten, kids would jeer at him and snicker at his crippled form, unaware of how their words would pierce his heart. Overtime, he put up a shield to block his heart from the pain they caused him, and pretended nothing hurt anymore, by keeping his face blank. If they didn't know it hurt, then they couldn't bother him.

Kuroko was picked up by his mother as soon as school ended every day, and he watched the other kids walk home while they smiled and laughed with their friends. When they saw his car pass, they got quiet and uncomfortable, and stared at the window where he watched them with disgusted looks.

He only stared back with indifference as his car drove off.

His mother and father were always supportive and kind to him, and would never dare raise their voices at their precious child. Even years after the trip to South America, they still felt at fault for their son's crippled state, and gave him whatever he wanted, coddling and babying him. He only stayed secluded and introverted, and hardly ever spoke to them, which broke their hearts.

One day after school, Kuroko's mother was running late from her work at the government office in Tokyo. The boy waited at the door, ignoring the strange looks from his classmates, and simply watched for his mother, staring straight ahead emotionlessly. It was thirty minutes after school ended and Kuroko's mother was not there yet- so he wheeled himself to the side of the school to wait under the shade.

He watched for his mother, but when it became obvious she would not be coming for a while, found his interests wandering. He looked over to the trees he saw the other kids climbing, the hula hoops and rubber balls they played with at recess, and the jungle gym that looked like it would be so much to fun to climb. He leaned back in his wheel chair was his fingers wrapped over his small thighs. There was still feeling there, but he felt rather numb and cold.

Suddenly, he heard the noise of footsteps coming from the nearby basketball court- which was separated from the school by a chain link fence. His eyes widened slightly, as he saw six boys file onto the court, the one in the front holding a basketball. He wheeled himself back behind a few crates of sports equipment, not wanting them to see him, and listened to their voices. He peeked through the gaps of the boxes, and saw them begin to play with the basketball- dribbling and laughing on their two separate teams, as they shot hoops in a friendly game.

His eyes widened at how much fun they seemed to be having. And at such a simple game- yet, his heart suddenly jumped out of his chest, and he felt more emotion than he ever had in his life. Was this yearning to be able to stand and move his legs, or yearning to be able to play basketball?

His mother picked him up with many apologies right as the boys were going home. They didn't seem to notice him as they left, and Kuroko thanked God for that as he and his mother drove him. But this ride was different, because for once, Kuroko had found something that interested him in his dull life.

It was basketball.

The next few days he waited after school outside, watching the same six boys dribble and shoot again with a small ghost of a small on his face. His fingers scratched at the handles of his wheel chair as he observed their plays, as he became engaged in their game. He watched the basketball move between them and their amazing teamwork and skills, and was on the edge of his chair the entire time.

He decided that from then on, he was enraptured in basketball.

Kuroko knew well enough it'd be impossible for him to ever play the beloved sport, but he could always watch as a fan. That was good enough for him, because he had found something that interested him past his life of faking apathy when his peers made fun of him or tried to hurt him. He had something to look forward to rather than sitting around in his wheel chair waiting for the school year to end.

The next week he continued to watch the same six boys, who all still played and were as good as before, but they seemed more tense, and slightly nervous. They looked around more when they played, and at the end of their game, none of them were laughing. Kuroko wondered what was wrong when they all looked his way, and everything dawned on him at once.

They had known he was watching their games this whole time.

Shame burned at him inside. They were probably disgusted some cripple like him had been stalking them and watching them play like that. What had he been thinking when he did that? Now they wouldn't come around anymore, and they probably hated him. Kuroko felt sick to his stomach as he gripped his wheels, about to roll himself away, when one of the boys started to climb the fence.

"H-Hey, don't go! Wait up!" The boy called, but Kuroko shook his head, quickly managing to move out, and go to the front, or in the classroom. However, it was obvious the other boy was faster, as he moved down to the other side of the fence.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro, you dummy, there's a door on the fence!"

"Too late already," the boy named Ogiwara Shigerhiro replied hastily, and ran in front of Kuroko, who stopped in his tracks, biting his lip. His usually expressionless face showed fear and shame, as he bowed his head.

"Hey," Ogiwara said, and frowned slightly as he looked down to the crippled boy. "What's your name, short-stack?" He asked, the other boys opening the fence door to get into the school, walking up behind Ogiwara.

".. Kuroko Tetsuya," Kuroko managed to say quietly, swallowing painfully. The temptation to wheel out of the situation then and there was too much. "I'm sorry I've been watching you guys for so long, I.. I didn't mean to be.. I just really liked how you guys played, and I wanted to watch, and.."

"Why are you apologizing?" The tallest boy in the group asked with a small frown, his thick eyebrows narrowing downwards. "We don't mind.. We just were kind of uncomfortable. We wanted to say something to you, but didn't know what-"

Another boy, who was shorter, slapped the boy on his arm. He had glasses and a serious look on his face. "We just felt bad, playing in front of you like that, when.. Well, I suppose you know, shortie," he said awkwardly.

Kuroko trembled slightly. ".. Sorry for that."

"Stop short of yourself, shortie," a black-haired boy with pointed eyes said, and the other boys groaned slightly. "We didn't mean it in a bad way, of course. Maybe sometime you can come to the basketball court with us."

Kuroko's eyes widened. "You'd.. You'd let someone like me watch you guys?"

"What do you mean, someone like you?" A boy with a cat-like mouth asked, curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

Kuroko froze. What _wasn't_ wrong with him? The boy with glasses slapped the one with the cat-like mouth, as Kuroko bit his lip and gulped.

"Look, there's seriously nothing wrong with you," the glasses-boy said confidently, and nodded. "We weren't angry at you for watching us or anything, so don't mind the rest of these idiots. Okay?'

Kuroko blinked a few times. It was the first time someone didn't seem to care about his crippled state, other than his parents, and the feeling was so odd it almost felt uncomfortable. The best thing he had ever felt about it was kindness from pity from adults, and he hated that feeling. But this wasn't pity, was it..?

"I'd.. I'd like to watch you up close sometime," Kuroko managed with a small smile to all six- the last person had yet to speak, just smiled. "Thank you so much."

The boy who had climbed the fence gave a huge grin. "That's great, Kuroko! My name is Ogiwara Shigehiro, and I'm gonna be the best basketball player in the whole world someday. That's Hyuuga-chan, Kiyoshi-chan, Mitobe-chan, Shinji-chan, and Izuki-chan, and they're my friends."

"We can introduce ourselves, brat," Hyuuga snapped, frowning.

"He's kind of grumpy. He thinks he's super smart just 'cause he's older than us," Ogiwara said with a pout, and grinned when Hyuuga just got even more annoyed. "By the way, you must go this school, huh?"

Kuroko managed a nod, still overwhelmed he was even being talked to. "Yes, I do. I'm in the sixth grade right now.. But I'm graduating to middle school in a few weeks, and my Mom and Dad and me are gonna go to somewhere far away.."

"Well, that's okay," Kiyoshi said with a giant grin. "Even when you go, we can still be friends. Maybe some day we can see each other again when we're all in middle school.. All of us except for Shige are in seventh grade, you know~"

"Hey!" Shigehiro interrupted. "Kuroko isn't in seventh grade either, you know. Now I have a friend in my grade, too," he said with a pout, and grinned as he took Kuroko's small hand, the bluenette's eyes widening.

"Nee, Kuroko, we'll be good friends from now on- Can I call you Tetsuya?"

_We'll be good friends.._

".. Alright, you can."

* * *

Kuroko and Ogiwara became great friends, over the time of two weeks.

Ogiwara and Kuroko would talk endlessly about whatever came to their minds, and joked and teased each other. Kuroko was open about his disability with Ogiwara- he didn't feel forced to talk or uncomfortable, and Ogiwara didn't treat him like a cripple, or some kind of handicap. He treated Kuroko like a normal person, and got to know him for who he was, not a pair of dysfunctional legs.

Kuroko told him that his dream was to one day, somehow play basketball- and Ogiwara only smiled, and brought a basketball for Kuroko to roll and try to shoot with from his chair, and gave it to him.

Kuroko would watch the six of them play basketball every day after school, asking his mother to pick him up later and later everyday. She was surprised, but gladly accepted when she realized it was because of his new friends, whom she saw waving goodbye when they drove home.

After watching Ogiwara and the rest of them, whom had grown used to the silent and crippled boy watching them, the two would go their private ways and talk. They'd spend time sitting out by the courts, drinking water and talking, then Ogiwara would wheel Kuroko over to the nearby convenience store, and buy both of them popsicles. They'd relax and talk, and for once, Kuroko knew what it was like to have a friend.

Of course, Ogiwara wasn't the most normal friend. He was clingy and over-affectionate, often refusing to release his hugs on Kuroko when he saw him, and giving him playful and innocent kisses on the cheeks and foreheads, and they'd share a water bottle or snacks or ice cream, but Kuroko was fine with it, despite others seeing it as strange.

"What school are you gonna go to, anyway?" Ogiwara asked with a smile, on one of their last days to spend time with each other. His hand crept over Kuroko's as he rested his chin on top of the adorable bluenette's head.

"My parents decided on the private school, Teiko for me," Kuroko said, blank as ever, though he didn't mind the contact. "They said it's wheelchair friendly, and the students are a lot nicer over there.."

Ogiwara froze. "What do you mean?"

".. Well.. I didn't have friends before you guys," Kuroko said emotionlessly, as Ogiwara's arms suddenly wrapped around him protectively.

"Mou! How could people resist being friends with you, Tetsuya?" Ogiwara asked in shock, a huge pout on his face. "You're so adorable and cute, Tetsuya~" He cooed, nuzzling his cheek against the tiny male.

"You're being embarrassing, Ogiwara-kun.."

"Don't be so formal! I'm your friend, aren't I?" Ogiwara pouted, and then grinned. "Call me Shigehiro, okay? Or better yet, Shige. How does that sound, Tetsuya?" He asked, moving from behind Kuroko to face him in the front, a childish grin on his face.

".. Okay, Shige," Kuroko replied calmly, and Ogiwara squealed in happiness before planting an innocent kiss on the other's unsuspecting lips.

"I'm so happy, Tetsuya! Friends forever, okay? Even if we're far apart- we'll be friends," Ogiwara said, and smiled softly, holding out his pinky, for a pink-swear.

Kuroko hesitated for a bit, still stunned slightly, but then slowly smiled and nodded, holding out his pinky and curling it around the other's.

_Yes.. Friends forever._

* * *

It was a sad, and meaningful goodbye on the last day Kuroko had before he and his parents moved to the Miyazaki District for him to attend Teiko. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had wished him the best of luck, Mitobe and Koganei had given him a handshake and a smile, and Izuki had cracked a terrible pun that nonetheless made him smile, while Ogiwara tried not to cry, much to everyone's amusement.

"Shige, why are you crying?" Kuroko had asked, wheeling closer to the taller male with a soft smile. His parents watched, holding hands and smiling, overjoyed their son had made such wonderful friends who were kind enough to see him off, and basking in how happy Kuroko had seemed this whole time because of Ogiwara.

"B-B-Because," Ogiwara managed through tears, pathetically trying to wipe them away, "T-Tetsuya is leaving.. To somewhere far away, and he's not coming back.."

"But we have each other's phone numbers and emails," Kuroko replied with a soft smile, looking up. His parents were amazed at his beautiful smile. "And we're still friends, aren't we? We can talk, and write to each other."

"But it's.. I-It's not the same," Ogiwara said, blowing his nose with a tissue from the box Hyuuga had brought, anticipating this would happen.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Kuroko only said, with a smile. "My mom and dad said we could come back and visit a few times in the summer.. So don't worry, Shige. Okay?" He asked, his normally blank voice soothing and calm.

Ogiwara's eyes widened, and he paused for a second, looking like a drowned rat with his wet cheeks, flushed face, and irritated red nose. ".. O-Okay. Then.. I'll wait for you to come back here, and we can go get chu-chu popsicles again, and roll basketballs," he said, with determination.

Kuroko smiled, and nodded. ".. Goodbye, Shige."

His parents nodded, before they rolled the boy's wheelchair up the ramp to their truck, gently helping him into his seat and folding up the wheelchair, throwing it into the trunk of the vehicle. They smiled warmly at the six boys before loading into the car, Ogiwara shakily smiling and waving as Kuroko smiled from the window.

He held up his pinky as a reminder of the promise, and Ogiwara did the same, the truck starting up as it began to slowly move away- then sped up and moved off the road, leaving the middle-schoolers to their bearings.

"Ogiwara, are you okay?" Koganei asked, looking genuinely concerned.

The dark-haired boy turned and looked to the brunette, tears still running down his eyes- but grinned, and nodded, and closed his eyes. "Yeah.. I.. I think I will be alright. After all, no matter how far we are, we promise to always be friends."

Kuroko himself, knew _he_ would not be okay.

Who else was going to befriend a cripple like him, and treat him like a normal person? Who was going to take the time to see him for a regular boy, who just had an interest in basketball? There was no other Ogiwara Shigehiro in the world, no one else who would ever take him seriously.

Kuroko rolled the basketball he had been given by his friend in his fingers thoughtfully, and only gave a ghost of a smile as tears dropped from his eyes, wetting the hard orange skin of the ball.

_Friends forever._

* * *

**_Next chapter will have more action, but hope you enjoyed, and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's something for you, my adorable little pigeons.. Enjoy this new update, my lovelies~ *strokes your heads*- Anglo-Chan~! OuO**

**Okay, creepy greetings aside. I know you guys are like, "Ugh this damn writer, she's so damn stupid. Deletes some of the stories she's supposed to be committed to, and then she goes on and makes new crappy ones. Ugh I'm starting to hate her, lyke seriously.."**

**But, I told you to beware that I'd do this a lot- and haven't you ever had the feeling of dread, looking at a story you don't want to continue? The feeling sucks. It sucks more than Alois Trancy's mouth.**

**BAZINGAAAAAAAA**

**Terrible jokes making fun of Alois Trancy's sexuality aside, here's another (mediocre) chapter of 'Disabled, Not Unable'- one of my beautiful major plot bunnies. Not to mention, I have two I want to write for Hetalia.. Any of you Hetalians out there? It'll be WW3!AmeChuRus, and teacher!China with his weird little students.. If you guys like those characters. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Note**! I'm looking for a beta-reader, who has written stories in the KNB fandom already and can spot spelling errors, grammar errors, or awkward pauses in writing- PM me if interested!**

**;-; 13/40+ people reviewed? Please take the time to review, it brightens up my day. I'll be checking my phone and see a new review and be like "SQUEEBUSFJ AISFHUIAF NAEJF HAUIS" and my friends are like, "Oh god there she goes again"  
**

* * *

The weekend before the beginning of school passed by too fast for Kuroko's liking.

He had spent most of Saturday resting around in their new house, which was only a few blocks away from Teiko Middle School. His mother and father had unpacked his things while he caught up on sleep. They understood their son was stressed about the new transfer and the loss of his friends- especially Ogiwara. Their suspicions were even further confirmed when they saw the bluenette boy sleeping under the covers, clutching his basketball from the other boy close in his hands.

Kuroko had woken up later in the day to find most of his room was unpacked. His parents had put most of his clothes in the hamper, and hung the dress shirts that were too proper to be folded. They had helped to set up his old wooden desk in the corner of his room, and his bookshelf full of the novels he had called his company throughout the years, and had even framed a picture of their family before Kuroko had been put up in a wheelchair over his desk. The room was plain, but neat- just how he liked it.

After thanking his parents, Kuroko had wheeled out from his room, and helped his mother prepare lunch. She was overjoyed her son had come out of his room, and was participating in cooking with her- despite his obvious lack of skills. She and Kuroko never talked much due to his lack of communication before, so she thanked the Gods, and Ogiwara Shigehiro, for opening up her son.

Kuroko and his parents had eaten salad and sandwiches for their afternoon meal, and the bluenette had gone to his room to read. Dinner came by faster than he expected, and they had shared another nice meal. Weekends were nice for Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko, because they got to share some time with their son, despite his lack of words.

The next day, Kuroko and his mother had gone out shopping for groceries and the lot. His father had decided to get some work done on the computer. Normally, the bluenette would have refused to go out in public if he could help it. The inkling of fear he always carried close of the stares of disgust and looks of rejection always haunted him, no matter where he went, or what he did- but his mother was always so hurt whenever he turned her down, and he was truly grateful for her help with the move, and what she and his father did for him.. So he consented.

It was more work and reaped less rewards to take Kuroko out with her, but his mother did not mind. Despite the fact she had to wheel him, and he could not help carry anything, she still enjoyed being in the presence of her son. She got looks and whispers from strangers, but ignored them, supporting Kuroko instead.

After a whole day of shopping around the district, Kuroko could conclude it was definitely more friendly here than in Tokyo. Miyazaki's people would look at him and stare, or whisper, but never would they point or laugh or jeer at him. He much rather preferred the looks of curiosity his crippled state roused, rather than the shunning his classmates had given him all throughout his elementary year.

That Sunday night was spent in his room, Kuroko wondering if the next day at school would be like Tokyo, or if they'd have people like Ogiwara. He had sent his first email from his father's computer a few hours ago to his friend, and he had yet to get a response. He supposed he could check in the morning, but desperately, he wanted there to be something now. He needed his friend's reassurance, that everything was going to be okay. He wanted Ogiwara there with him, to push him through the hallways, and let him watch basketball games. It was only the second day..

And he desperately missed Ogiwara.

Kuroko gave a sigh, as he moved his chair to his bed. Turning it, he managed to use his upper body strength to pull his small body on to the bed, lying down. He had to stop thinking of Ogiwara so much- he shouldn't be a burden to him. The brunette boy would not be there to help him anymore, and he should get used to it. Having a friend so accepting and helpful had made normal life seem so much more difficult.

His eyes closed slowly.

He wondered if there was a basketball team at Teiko- there had to be. Kuroko's mind slowly began to relax and calm down as he purposefully steadied his breathing and became calm. Perhaps Teiko's basketball team would let him watch their games or something of the sort, and could maybe help him learn how to shoot from his chair. That would be the best. Just the feel of a basketball under his fingertips made his emotionless purse of lips break out into a smile, but to watch it go through the air and fall into the basketball hoop- that would be a miracle, a dream.

An image popped up into Kuroko's mind, filling his senses with joy.

He pictured himself standing up, running, walking- supporting himself, without the wheelchair under him. He was racing through the basketball court, people from the other team tailing him.. He would fake a play to the right, left, and then move left, and then make his way to the mid-court mark, where he'd shoot the ball. His glassy blue eyes would watch the orange sphere move and turn and rotate and twist- and then it would hit the rim of the hoop and slowly circle it's way in- and then fall through the net.

A smile graced over his lips and a peaceful look on his face, he slowly began to drift off into a deep, calm slumber, despite the fact the room's bright lights were still turned on.

His dream of one day playing basketball was what others would make to be a fantasy. He had not walked for ten years, and he was crippled and confined to a wheelchair. Physical therapy as a child had never worked, despite the four times he and his parents had tried, and he had to focus on standing before he could even dream of walking or running, much less playing a sport. It was absolutely ridiculous that anyone could believe Kuroko could ever play basketball in his lifetime, and he knew it.

But dreams were called dreams for a reason. The more impossible they were, the stronger it made you yearn for them. So, like every night- before he totally fell asleep, his half-conscious mind made a prayer.

_Please, God.. Let me find the strength to stand again, and be able to someday play basketball.. And if it's not too much to ask, I'd like a friend at my new school. I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to be a burden, or an object of pity..  
_

A weak smile graced his lips as he fell asleep.

Little did he know, his prayers would be answered.

But instead of playing basketball, he'd become something no one ever expected.. And instead of a single new friend at Teiko, he'd come close to _five_ others in his first year.

His mother and father walked into the room and smiled at their son before they turned off the lights and closed the door.

* * *

Kuroko woke to the ringing of his alarm clock on the nightstand near his bed. His drowsy eyes opened, the blue irises blank as usual, as his fingers fumbled for a bit and pressed the off button on the device, relishing in the silence that followed the obnoxious sound of the clock ringing. As usual, he looked down at his legs, and pressed his hands onto his slim thighs- making sure he could still feel, and had not become paralyzed to add to his crippled state, somehow overnight.

Slowly, he turned his hips into a position to face the wall, and moved his way to the wheelchair. His mother had laid out his clothes on his desk, and he wheeled himself over, thanking her in his head. He had fallen asleep early, without changing into his night clothes or packing his bag- but she had done the latter for him.

Easily, Kuroko slipped his shirt off and put on his white, long-sleeved collar shirt first, and put on the red tie to go along with it. Then, he had grabbed his dark-blue colored blazer and put it on, tucking the tie in. The pants were always the challenge of the morning. He grabbed the waistband and slipped his feet in easily, but had to pull himself upwards to pull them completely on. It took more than a few minutes, but he managed to put the trousers on, tuck his white shirt in, and slip the belt on over his pants.

Kuroko wheeled himself to the small bathroom connected to his room. The ramp had been placed there last night, so he could move his way too and from without getting stuck. He moved to the mirror, and sat up a bit to reach the counter, turning on the water, and washed up, and brushed his teeth. He used a portable basin to avoid spilling.

It was funny how everyone seemed so shocked to find he got ready in the mornings by himself. Most of his parents' friends assumed that he had some kind of caretaker to help him through the day, but he did most of it on his own. His parents coddled him at times, but they knew he preferred to do everyday things on his own. He finished brushing his teeth and washed out his mouth, using the portable basin to help him, and wiped his mouth. he ended the bathroom break as he brushed his hair, making sure his horrible bedhead was properly tamed- then he exited the bathroom.

He grabbed the backpack his mother had been kind enough to pack for him, and moved out of his room and into the hall. The staircase leading to the kitchen had been replaced with a gradual ramp for his sake, and he wheeled himself down without a problem, moving into the kitchen- where a bento from his mother sat on the table. Wordlessly, he slipped it into his bag, and grabbed the house key.

Then he was off.

The Japanese work-time rush, as Kuroko liked to call it- was already off and running. Businessmen and women walked around on cell phones busily, cars were in heavy traffic even in the suburb's streets, and the subway lines that led from a few blocks away are visibly crowded, the line coming from out the entrance. Kuroko thanked his mother and father they had picked a home conveniently close to his school, and placing his things on his lap, began to wheel himself to the crosswalk.

He knew the way to school well from the times his mother pointed out the way from their shopping, and Japan was a safe country. You could go out and be safe, even if you were in a wheelchair, like Kuroko was. He wasn't used to going to school himself, without his mother, but he figured middle school was different from elementary, and he should get used to being even more independent from his parents.

When the light changed to the pedestrian sign, he wheeled himself through the crosswalk, ignoring the surprised stares of drivers around him from their vehicles. He was used to the looks he got already, but he was still slightly relieved they weren't looks of disgust. Kuroko moved through the sidewalks once he had gotten clear from the road, and moved to the next block, where he'd take a right- then he'd be at Teiko Private.

Though the bluenette remained emotionless, his fingers tapped against the wheels of his chair as he crossed the next intersection. Kuroko wondered, as his insides began to twist, how he would be treated. Would they shun him? Was Miyazaki really different from Tokyo? Or were the kids the same as they were before? Or would he perhaps find another friend, who would help him.. Like Ogiwara, and not scoff when he told them his unachievable dreams of playing basketball..?

He crossed right and wheeled himself around, closing his eyes and slowly exhaling. When he opened his blue irises, he found himself several feet away from the gates of Teiko Private, Miyazaki's best middle school, and a prestigious place for talented students. He trembled slightly, calming himself down, before he wheeled himself through the gates.

A security guard looked his way, and walked over.

"Young sir, would you like some assistance in getting to the main office?" The guard asked, smiling kindly. He held some papers in his hands, Kuroko noticed, that were probably some kind of reminder that he had to help the crippled student to go get his schedule for the day. Though the gesture seemed nice enough, it would attract unnecessary attention to him, and of all things on the first day, extra attention drawn to himself was what he wanted to avoid the most.

"That's alright," Kuroko replied monotonously, as usual. The guard seemed surprised at the lack of emotion and the refusal of help, but nodded in response, and took a step backwards. "I'll be fine, if you could just point out the main office to me."

"It's right over there," the security guard said, pointing to a small extension of the first huge building. Teiko's two main buildings- one for seventh grade, and one for eighth grade- stood side by side. "Be sure to go to the seventh grade building, alright? Good luck on the first day," he said kindly, and gave a bow.

"Thank you," Kuroko replied politely, as he wheeled himself toward the building, carefully observing the proper and formal atmosphere around him.

The school yard in front of the eighth and seventh grade buildings were lined with red-brick sidewalks, bright green grass spread around the concrete. The more minor, smaller sixth grade building was in the back of the eighth. Benches and tables were scattered around the yard, and large cherry-blossom trees provided shade over the many seats. There was a chapel, so tall it was visible over the two main buildings, with a large brass bell hanging from an open-spaced roof.

Everything about this school screamed rich and fancy. Kuroko thanked his parents again for their money going toward his education, and how much they sacrificed for him. He gave a small sigh, getting himself ready for the worst case possible, as he wheeled himself forward, the other students around him finally taking notice of the bluenette.

_"W-Wait.. That boy over there, he's.."_

_"I didn't know they'd let students like that in here."_

_"I wonder if he's paralyzed.."_

_"No, he's crippled. His ankle, you can see.."_

_"That poor thing. It must be so hard.."_

Kuroko heard everything from shock, to pity, to slight disbelief that he was here. He expected it all, but to hear everything again reminded him of Tokyo. He inwardly grimaced as he wheeled himself through the crowd, ignoring the sharp stares and the whispers that flew around him.

_"Poor guy. But he's going straight through everyone.."_

_"Is he trying to get our attention?"_

_"Isn't that kind of low, to do that to get pity..?"_

Kuroko's eyes darkened.

_"I hate people who try and sell themselves out for attention like that.. It's so annoying! Maybe he just sprained his ankle, maybe he's not even crippled."_

_"Oh, maybe he isn't! That's horrible.. And so insensitive to real people who have real disabilities!"_

_"Oi, kid! You shouldn't fake that kind of stuff!"_

Kuroko only continued to wheel himself through the slowly climaxing crowd. Their once sympathetic gestures had turned into disbelief, anger, and annoyance as they glared his way, ignoring how suddenly solemn he looked. The bluenette quickly pushed himself out of the crowd, his heart sunken.

He had been here for nearly three minutes, and already, everyone believed he was faking his crippled state for attention.. How was that even possible? Had he done something wrong to make them believe that already? Should he have accepted the help of the security guard? No, he shouldn't have, but..

Kuroko stared emotionlessly at the office, pushing his thoughts away.

He wheeled himself to the door, and something washed over him at the lack of a ramp at the doorway. There was a noticeable ridge between the outside and the room, and it was when he realized- Teiko was not a school for people with disabilities like he. Why did they even accept him into their school if he wasn't even able to enter classrooms?

He stared at the ridge for a while, and a small, bitter laugh escaped his lips. Of course, now he knew why he had been accepted- his parents' influence and money as they worked as important diplomats for Japan. Of course he would be accepted!

Kuroko was about to turn his chair around, and do what- he wasn't sure- when suddenly, a push from someone behind him got his chair over the ridge of the door, and helped him into the room. A small sound of surprise came from the bluenette, as he turned around to see a blonde young man wearing the same uniform as him.

"Sorry, I was behind you, and noticed there was no ramp, so.." the blonde trailed off as their eyes met- Kuroko's blue against the stranger's odd, yet alluring bright gold. The blonde male smiled brightly, his white teeth drawing attention to his charming smile, and handsome features. The blonde extended a hand for shaking, and Kuroko turned the chair over so he could properly greet the other, accepting the handshake.

"I'm Kise Ryouta," he said, with a polite bow. The blonde stranger grinned at the bluenette, who remained emotionless- much to Kise's obvious surprise.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," the bluenette replied emotionlessly. Although the blonde seemed nice and all, he could easily see the charming and handsome smile he flashed so often was fake. It bothered him slightly, but the blonde was at least making an effort to reach out to him.. That had to count for something. "Thank you for the help, Kise-san."

"Don't be so formal," Kise replied with another fake grin, "Just call me by my first name, Ryouta. I can see we're in the same grade from the color of your uniform, so there's no point in formalities."

Kuroko only blinked as he identified that the symbol on the left breast of Kise's blazer was the same silver insignia on his, the symbolization that they both belonged to the same building and grade. He then eyed their color of blazers were the same black, as some of the other kids outside had golden insignias, and navy blue blazers to show their seniority. So Kise Ryouta was in his grade..

"Sorry, but I just met you," Kuroko said bluntly. He knew he should be trying harder to make a connection with the blonde, but he couldn't get used to calling anyone by their first names. Ogiwara being called by his first name was some miracle on it's own- it wasn't likely to happen again so fast with a stranger. "But it was nice meeting you, Kise-san. Perhaps we are in the same class."

Kuroko was about to roll away when the blonde reached out and grabbed the handle of his chair, looking sheepish as the bluenette slowly turned his chair to face Kise again. Expectantly, the powder-blue haired male looked to him, and the blonde scratched the back of his head bashfully.

"Maybe.. I was wondering if we could go get our schedules together, or if you needed some help getting around here," Kise said, looking slightly shy about it, and offered another smile to Kuroko, who remained unmoved by the blonde's good looks. "We could compare schedules or something.."

"I don't need any help getting around," Kuroko said earnestly. He didn't like accepting help from others when he didn't need it. "But, yes, we can compare schedules," he said, a slight smile ghosting his lips. Perhaps Kise was trying to be his friend, genuinely. Maybe he would have someone, after all..

Kise nodded and flashed another smile as the two moved to the counter of the office, where many students were waiting in line to get their schedules. Kise let the blunette go in front of him in the line, as Kuroko ignored the stares and whispers he got, while Kise seemed used to them as well.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me," Kise suddenly said from behind the smaller male, an almost blank look on his face. Kuroko looked around, his features emotionless, yet his eyes peaked slightly in curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Well.." the blonde trailed off, his golden-amber eyes looking to the side. An almost coy smile was on his lips. "I'm a model at Hikari-Hoshi Agency, so I'm on some magazines every now and then," he started, his voice not bragging, but simply stating the fact. "And a lot of girls and guys here know who I am. But when I looked at you, and gave you that look everyone seems to love, you didn't even do anything.. You didn't even recognize me. So I guess I was.."

"Shocked?" Kuroko started, not bothering to look back at the blonde. He had a feeling he knew where this was going, and dread filled him deeply. Kise Ryouta.. He was just another one of them, wasn't he? He went on, "Angry? Sad? Confused? In disbelief? Because, it may be news to you, but I'm not someone who reads fashion magazines, as others may have noticed." His tone was dull, yet an edge of sudden coldness was added to the monotony of Kuroko's voice.

Kise didn't seem affected by the other's sudden hostility, a smile only gracing his lips. Even with the other in his sight in his peripherals, he knew the smile he flashed was genuine. The blonde stood a bit closer; and chuckled softly.

"I wasn't any of them. I was glad you weren't someone who fawned over me like I was some kind of super-human," Kise said, his voice surprisingly honest. "Though it's very straightforward and maybe, a bit too direct of me.. I want to be treated like a normal person here. Which is, what I imagine, the same thing you want."

Kuroko froze a bit, honestly surprised at the other's words. Shock settled into his

features as he realized that Kise knew, that was exactly what he wanted. To be treated like just another person here, not someone who was disabled, or crippled. Kise Ryouta was not just another pretty face..

"So, I want to be your friend," Kise said, and grinned. It was a cheerful smile, not overdone like the others- the sides of his lips curved ever-so-lightly upwards, in an attractive, yet natural smile. It was something so raw and humane, that, no camera would ever be able to capture it. It was real.

"I think," Kuroko started, as the line moved up, and he pushed himself forward, the blonde following a few steps in suit, "I'd like that, Kise-kun."

* * *

"We have homeroom together, how lucky~!" Kise's upbeat voice rang, as he and Kuroko made their way out of the office. After grabbing their schedules, the two newly-made friends- much to Kuroko's shock, and yet, happiness- moved through the courtyard and into the seventh grade building. They both had their homeroom, as well as their main four core subjects together, along with art and PE. All they were missing together was music and study-hall.

"It says our teacher is Sanada Kousuke," Kuroko read off the paper, pushing himself with one hand. Kise looked over for a few seconds and grinned, respecting Kuroko for his display of independence and strength despite his disability.

"Nee, Kuroko," Kise said, as he walked along the bluenette. ".. Can I call you Kuroko-cchi? I add the suffix to people I respect," he explained, a large grin on his face. He had been smiling a lot lately with Kuroko, much to his surprise, and found that each time, it hadn't been forced- despite the fact he had only known Kuroko for fifteen minutes, at the most.

"You're really weird, Kise-kun," Kuroko replied bluntly, not at all answering the blonde's question. Kise pouted, and pretended to frown, clutching the left lapel of his uniform as if he had been stabbed in the heart.

"H-How hurtful, Kuroko-cchi~!" He pretended to wail, a ghost of a smile playing over his lips. Kuroko let a small half-chuckle escape from his lips as the two newly-made friends walked through the bottom floor. They came to the staircase, and there was an awkward pause- before Kise noticed where the ramp was located, blocked by a door. He went over and opened it, putting the latch down to secure it open while Kuroko wheeled himself in.

"Thank you, Kise-kun," he said politely, and some kind of strange warmth blossomed inside of the blonde, making his cheeks slightly tinge red- though he didn't know the meaning of it, or what it was.

"No problem," he replied cheerfully, brushing it off. Perhaps, he was just excited that he had made a friend who understood him, despite how different the two were.

Kuroko wheeled himself up the ramp with ease, not seeming bothered by the length of the travel they went through. Kise dutifully followed him, and noted that their teacher's classroom was only on the second floor, which was quite convenient for the both of them. Kuroko could not help but slightly smile. Kise was trying to be helpful and cheerful, and a good friend, despite the fact they had known each other for such a short amount of time. It sort of reminded him of Ogiwara, a bit.

Once the two had gotten up the ramp, Kise opened the door for Kuroko again, to which the blunette thanked the blonde for. The two made their way to the middle of the hall, where Sanada's class was located, and again, Kise opened the door for the bluenette, who hesitated slightly before wheeling himself in.

"You're surprisingly, a gentleman, Kise-kun," Kuroko remarked tonelessly, slowly getting himself through the doorway. The blonde's reaction was perfect.

"Eeeeh? Why do you say that like it's such a shock?" The blonde asked, with a pout on his face. He crossed his arms and entered the room behind the blunette, though he was glad that Kuroko had his own sense of humor, despite how it seemed to begin to revolve around teasing him.

As soon as the two had entered the room, everyone in Sanada's class went quiet.

About half of the students were already there for the first day, wanting to be on time for the first homeroom of their seventh grade year. It was open seating, as Sanada had left written on the board- since the teacher himself was no where in sight. Girls had shyly clung to their half of the classroom, and boys to the other, both genders too awkward yet to intermingle. But both sections of the half-full class quieted when they saw who had entered the room.

_"N-No way.. It's the model Kise Ryouta, and he's in my class..! But who is that, in the wheelchair? He's so small, and fragile looking.. Does he go here?"_

_"Yeah, he does- Look at his uniform! I didn't know they let disabled kids attend Teiko.. It's not the most handicap friendly, right?"_

_"Poor guy.. He's gonna have trouble."_

_"Is he paralyzed?"_

_"No, you can see that his foot, is like.. Twisted. Looks painful. Maybe it's a sports injury.. But, that doesn't look right."_

_"It can't be. Maybe he has some physical impediment."_

Kuroko blocked off the whispers, being used to it, but Kise couldn't stand the gossip running around the room like that. The blonde was itching at the attention, that rubbed him the wrong way. They were talking about Kuroko-cchi like he wasn't even in the room! But then again.. He found himself wondering, how Kuroko ended up in the wheelchair. He himself hadn't noticed the twisted ankle, but looking closer, he could see the boy's left leg was inverted, and his ankle was indeed bent oddly, his foot positioned at a painful angle. He winced slightly.

Kise wanted to ask the bluenette of his reasons in a wheelchair, but at the same time, it would be rude. He knew from their introduction that Kuroko was definitely a polite and formal person, and asking such a question so early probably wouldn't sit too well with him.

"Where do you want to sit?" Kise asked over the talking of the students, doing his best to ignore their whispers and his own biting curiosity.

"The window seat in the back," Kuroko said, his voice barely loud enough to be heard. Kise nodded, as, without the blunette boy's permission, he began to wheel the smaller one through the isles to his designated seat. The whispers slowly died down as they watched the blonde, and Kise inwardly nodded.

They shouldn't talk about Kuroko like that. It wasn't right- and this way, they saw the blonde, an 'idol' from his modeling, with Kuroko. Perhaps they would stop talking all together if they noticed Kise was with him.

It worked.

"You don't have to do this for me. I am perfectly capable of doing this myself," Kuroko said. He didn't want his peers to pity him on the first day of school- but he was glad Kise had helped the whispers to stop.

"I want to do this," the blonde replied simply, ignoring the stares he got from most of the girls and some of the boys in the class. Four strange pairs of eyes bore into his back, and a light shiver raced down his spine, though he wasn't even aware of the staring coming his way. He helped the blunette into his seat, despite Kuroko's small protests that he was capable of doing it all himself- which Kise found almost,_ cute_- and smiled once Kuroko was in his seat.

"Thank you for your help," he said politely, and Kise grinned in response. "I can fold up my wheelchair, if you'd just push it towards me."

The blonde nodded, and complied with Kuroko's request. He watched the smaller male use delicate-fingers to fold up the wheelchair, until it was flat, and tuck it behind his seat and between the back of his chair and the wall. Many eyes still watched the two of them, but he ignored them.

"Can I sit by you, Kuroko-cchi?" Kise asked, grinning widely. Kuroko watched him- for some reason, the blonde reminded him of an eager- and not yet completely housebroken- puppy, begging for a treat from its owner. Ah, he could even see the little golden ears and the wagging tail..

"Why do you need to ask? You're the one who said we're friends now," Kuroko replied calmly, and nodded his head. Kise grinned and perked up, as he took a seat next to the blunette, his amber-eyes nearly glowing.

Kise didn't know why, but just speaking with Kuroko made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Perhaps it was the feeling of his first real friend. He was new at Teiko Academy as well, and transferred here after years of home-schooling that were all taken to be able to model. He came here when his mother and father decided it was time for social integration, and he was nervous the kids here would just want him for his looks and money and status- never for his personality only.

But Kuroko, he was so different.

The blunette was so.. Admirable. Kise knew it from when Kuroko treated him like any other normal person, despite knowing the blonde was a well-known model, that he was someone he could understand. He also admired the way the blunette didn't need anyone's help, despite his condition. It was amazing, the way he carried himself, and it only took nearly half-an-hour for Kise to notice.

It was obvious, but he greatly admired the bluenette.. And not only was his personality so admirable, but he was also undeniably _adorable_. He wasn't like those annoying fangirls Kise had, the ones who wore huge fake eyelashes and too much makeup for their young ages, and were unbelievably short with weirdly long legs.

He had an innocent, pure air to him that was so utterly sweet and adorable, it was impossible to miss. His pale skin and those large eyes, despite lacking emotion.. And the way he did smile, which was a switch from his usual blank expression. It was too precious, and it made something spark within the blonde that made him both nervous, and extremely giddy for some reason. Kuroko was just too perfect!

He watched the smaller boy put his backpack down from his lap and place his schedule neatly into one of the pouches, and put the bag on the ground. Kuroko slowly turned to look out the window, and Kise couldn't help the smile that refused to leave his face. Unlike the fake ones he used for modeling, or to wave to his fans, this smile was so natural and real, it actually felt good to smile, not like a chore.

"Kuoko-cchi," Kise piped up, and Kuroko turned himself to look at the blonde, "Do you want to eat lunch with me? We can go to the schoolyard, or somewhere away from everyone," he suggested happily.

".. I don't know if I want to be alone with Kise-kun for such a long time."

The blonde's eyes widened at another stab of dry humor towards his frail feelings and clutched his heart, dramatically. "Right in the feelings, Kuroko-cchi! I might cry over your painful rejection~!" He whimpered.

A ghost of a smile fit over the bluenette's lips as he watched the other's theatrical performance, and simply nodded. "Yes, Kise-kun. I will meet you back in front of this classroom, since we don't have the class before that together."

Kise stopped his little show and beamed. "Sounds good~!"

Kuroko turned to the front of the class to see many students beginning to come into the room. His eyes looked to the clock at the front wall, over the teacher's desk, and he realized it was already seven fifty. He watched as the teacher came in from the back of the horde of students, a strict-looking man with grey-blonde hair, and sharp light green eyes. He wore a formal business suit, and had a briefcase.

"Good morning, class," he said gruffly, his sharp eyes scanning over the room of students. Kuroko didn't even flinch when they settled on him, looking to the wheelchair purposefully tucked behind his chair, to hide it from view, but nodded to himself when Sanada didn't seem to notice the wheelchair. He walked over to the white board, and grabbed a piece of chalk.

"My name is Sanada Kousuke, though you may call me Sanada-sensei. I am your homeroom teacher for this year, but I am also the junior coach of the basketball team here at Teiko," he introduced. "I'd like us all to introduce ourselves- so please stand up starting from the front and say your name."

Kise and Kuroko both flinched slightly, and the blonde shot a worried look at the bluenette, who simply stared ahead, as if it didn't bother him.

The first girl in the front, who had been shooting glances at Kise all the time, got up and introduced herself, and the next girl did the same. They went row by row, until they got to the back, where Kise stood up and flashed an undeniably fake smile, causing the girls around him to squeal and blush.

"My name is Kise Ryouta," he said simply, and sat down, though flashed a worrying glance at Kuroko, whose dead, emotionless eyes stared straight ahead.

Classmates looked to the bluenette and realized the wheelchair's presence behind him, awkwardly staring away. Some looked as if they wanted to tell Sanada the current case, but none of them could find their voices to speak up to the strict looking man standing ahead of them.

A few moments passed.

"Well, young man.. Aren't you going to stand up?" Sanada asked, narrowing his eyes slightly as he gripped the chalk in his hands so hard that the white dust stained his skin, as the writing instrument cracked in half.

"I cannot," Kuroko said bluntly, without hesitation. Everyone seemed surprised at the bluenette's straightforward attitude, and the atmosphere became even more uncomfortable for the other students.

Sanada's eyes widened, and he narrowed them again. "And why can you not?"

"I have not been able to stand since I was four," Kuroko said, not caring for the gaping students around him. "I don't think I could stand right now, is all."

Sanada's eyes widened slightly, but he only scoffed, noticing the wheelchair tucked behind his seat and in front of the wall. Kise was utterly amazed Kuroko had done what he had done so bluntly and fearlessly. Sanada only looked to Kuroko, and pushed his thick glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What is your name, then- for the class's benefit?"

Kuroko didn't even flinch.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, Sensei."

Sanada stared at Kuroko for a while. ".. You're going to be one to look out for through the school year," he said simply, though not in a pitying type of way, or not a crack at his disability. It was as if he was commenting on the bluenette's personality itself, as he turned back to the chalkboard to begin homeroom session, and explain how the year would start.

"Now, look to your schedules, please.. After homeroom every day, you'll be heading to either music or one of your four core classes. Needless to say, you should bring the supplies you need to your classes, or you'll get demerits. The first two days of schools are passes for mistakes, but perfection otherwise is necessary.."

Everyone was too busy thinking about this Kuroko Tetsuya rather than listening to Sanada- and Kise himself found his thoughts further circling around the precious blue-haired boy sitting next to him.

* * *

Both Kuroko and Kise had Literature Class next, only a few halls down from homeroom. Kuroko had unfolded and gotten into his wheelchair easily, and Kise helped him out of the class, and the two exited the room in an awkward silence.

".. Is there anything on my face, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked after a while, "You've been staring at me for a while. It's kind of unnerving."

Kise gaped, as he lost his composure at the blunt words- but quickly caught himself as he followed Kuroko down the hall, running to keep up with the bluenette. "N-No, you don't have anything on your face.. I was just shocked, Kuroko-cchi! You're so blunt, even to teachers! Did you see Sanada-senpai's face?"

"It looked very red," Kuroko said, tilting his head. Kise was even more curious than Ogiwara ever was- not to mention, he resembled a dog, poking his nose into other things with his over affectionate and dramatic emotions. "I just gave him a regular answer. If I was him, I wouldn't want someone beating around the bush, right?"

Kise stopped to consider. "I.. I suppose. I was just in awe at you, Kuroko-cchi," he murmured, and stared at the bluenette for a few moments. "I just met you, but I have a feeling I'll never meet anyone like you!"

"Not many people you'll meet are crippled," Kuroko offered, not knowing Kise meant it through his personality, not his appearance.

"Not that," Kise said quickly, as the two approached the Literature classroom. Their teacher was Tatsumi Hiroko, a woman known for her bias and favoritism in class- yet she was an undeniably good teacher. "I don't think I've ever met someone who can understand what I go through, y'know? But at the same time, you deal with it in such a different way.. It's really admirable, Kuroko-cchi."

Kuroko looked over to the blonde, who was spouting confessions about his feelings of their friendship, and blanked. ".. You sound as if your some love-struck schoolgirl confessing her feelings to her senpai," he said bluntly, but couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Despite how much he missed Ogiwara, his old friend could never fully understand his feelings. Kise could, on some degree..

"So hurtful, Kuroko-cchi!" He pretended to whimper out, and then began to laugh. The bluenette could not help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

The two boys entered the literature room, this time, Kuroko leaning forward to open the door himself, and wheeling in. As usual, there were whispers of surprise, but Kise found it was easier to ignore them this time around, as he entered after the bluenette.

Kuroko Tetsuya..

Kise was glad they were now friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm taking a break from my Kuroneko No Bouken chapter because I have serious writer's block from it. I couldn't concentrate very well.. So, instead- here's a chapter of Disabled, Not Unable. It's the story I haven't updated in the longest time- so here's the third chapter for you guys~!**

**Oh. I'm not complaining, since I really love you all, but please, review. Reviews are inspiration that make me want to write even more. Looking over all of my stories and rereading reviews, I get motivated to write more. I've got 100+ follows for this stories and 30 reviews in two chapters. C'mon guys, do me a favor and review! Now enjoy this chapter, y'all.**

* * *

"Nee, Kuroko-cchi," Kise whispered, to the bluenette a few feet away from him. For the first day of literature class, their teacher, Kankou Mina, had taken them to the library. They'd be using the first day of literature class to select a Japanese novel in the library to do a book report on. It was the first project of the school year, and students were not allowed to pick books they had already read. For some students, who didn't have much time to read, selecting a book was difficult.

"What is it, Kise-kun?" The small bluenette asked, looking through books on some of the lower shelves. He sat in his wheelchair, looking through a variety of Japanese novels, that seemed much too hard for Kise to even comprehend.

"U-Uhm.. Well, I'm having trouble finding a book," he murmured quietly, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The blonde looked embarrassed. He didn't have much time to read, considering he had schoolwork and was a young, teenage model. Kise looked around the books, wondering where the easier ones were. All of these seemed to complicated for him to understand. Their titles hardly made any sense either. The blonde took one of the novel and frowned, a whine escaping him.

"What kind of novels do you like?" He asked gently, putting down the book he was holding. He gently put it back in the shelf, wheeling himself a bit closer to Kise. The blonde looked around, biting his lip and tilting his head. Kise looked around.

"Truth is," Kise started, looking around the shelves, "I don't read much. The last book I read was probably a chapter book of fifty pages," the blonde admitted. "What kind of books would you recommend? Something easy.." His amber eyes darted around the shelves, almost nervously. He was slightly embarrassed that he might have seemed unintelligent to Kuroko, but wondered why it itched him so much. Models were trained to have no shame, whatever the shoot. So why did something as trivial as asking for help make him want to hide behind a shelf?

"I think someone like you would like something with a happy ending," Kuroko said quietly, his voice calm as usual. He looked around the books, unaware of Kise's inner dismay. "Fantasy or adventure? Or perhaps romance?" He asked quietly.

Kise found himself speaking before he even thought of his answer. "Romance," he said quickly. When Kuroko looked over to him in slight surprise, he blushed and looked away, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips. Kuroko only chuckled in response, still looking emotionless as ever. The bluenette turned away to grab a book off the shelf. The display of emotions had Kise hide away to conceal his blush- and he wondered why he was reacting in such a way to Kuroko's small smile.

"Here, look at this book. I read it in elementary school a year or so ago, and it was one of my favorites," he said quietly. Kise managed to get his skin to fade from pink to its usual fair color, as he turned to receive the book. Their hands brushed for a second- and Kise ignored the sudden spark that itched across his skin from the smaller boy's gentle touch. The book was black, not too thick, and entitled, _"The Woman Who Couldn't."_ Kise stared at the blank cover for a few seconds, before he swallowed painfully. He silently wondered if he could even get past the first page.

"What is it about?" He managed to ask, trying not to seem intimidated. In almost everything else, Kise was confident. In academics, he had to improve. Any book he saw would immediately bring him to nervous breathing and awkward laughter.

"It's about a woman who goes through a series of struggles in her life. She meets a man and falls in love, but in the end, a misunderstanding breaks them up," Kuroko said softly. His voice changed when he was talking about things he liked, Kise noticed. A softening in his eyes occurred, much to the blonde's curiosity. "Adding it to all of the misfortune in her life, she kills herself. It's an empty, yet very metaphorical ending for me. I enjoyed the book very much."

Kise looked bewildered. "You've read such a depressing book?" He questioned, and Kuroko nodded, unfazed. "But, you told me that I looked like someone to enjoy books with happy endings, Kuroko-cchi," he whined, looking at the boy. He could already feel the dread settling in the bottom of his stomach, staring at the cover.

"Yes. Which is why you should do a book report on a type of book you're not comfortable or familiar with," Kuroko explained, looking across the books on the shelves. He grabbed on and looked at the back, a slight smile gracing his lips. Slowly, he wheeled himself to a different part of the section, and grabbed another book. "It helps you to write a better, more insightful book report," he explained.

"I... I see, ssu," Kise mumbled, internally whining. He didn't want to read such a depressing book! He sighed, tucking the novel under his arm. "I guess I can find time to read it.. What are you going to check out for the book report, Kuroko-cchi?"

"I'm going to read a few books and decide which one to read after I finish them," Kuroko said, taking the third from another low shelf. Kise frowned, wondering how the bluenette had so much time to read. He had other subjects to do work for, too. The blonde looks around after Kuroko seemed to be done, the bluenette nodding. Kuroko slowly wheeled out of the section they were in, and Kise followed behind him. The students were finishing up, checking out their library books.

The two boys moved to the bck of the line. Kise pushed Kuroko despite the smaller male not asking him to. They got stares from students, but were already managing to ignore them. Once they checked out their books, they moved to the side of the line. Kankou-sensei smiled, telling them they could go and retrieve their bags from her classroom. Once they did that, they could go to their next class.

"Oh, Kuroko-cchi, we have music next. We don't have that class together," Kise said, as the two walked back to the literature classroom. Kuroko wheeled himself, and nodded quietly. The books sat vertically by his thigh, in the middle of the chair and his leg. Kise held his own book in his hands, feeling rather embarrassed he only had one book compared to Kuroko's impressive three.

"I suppose we don't," the bluenette said, looking up at the blonde. Kise pouted slightly. "I have orchestra next, what about you?" He asked, the two of them entering the literature classroom. He grabbed his schedule, putting it into his bag, as well as his library books. The blonde checked his schedule and turned to reply.

"I have males choir," the blonde whined. "Try not to miss me too much."

"I think I'll be fine," Kuroko replied calmly, without any hesitation. The bluenette chuckled, and Kise gave a fake whine, pretending to cry.

"Enjoy orchestra," Kise pouted, as he grabbed his bags. Kuroko chuckled a little, grabbing his bag and setting it over the handle of his wheelchair, as his blonde friend patted his head. Kuroko pushed his hand away before he wheeled past the desks, and out the door. Kise waved him goodbye, and Kuroko returned the gesture, before he checked his schedule. The orchestra class was upstairs.

The bluenette slowly pushed himself up the ramp, preparing himself for the orchestra class. He played piano and violin, but he was usually sitting in orchestra. Maybe the other students wouldn't notice if everyone was already sitting down. He wheeled himself out of the ramp and by the orchestra room, realizing he was quite early. The teacher was there, but no one else. He reached out with one hand, trying to open the door and wheel himself back, but only managed to struggle futilely. The bluenette was unaware of the pout forming on his face- as he continued to struggle. He desperately wished he could disappear. Halfway through his endeavors, he heard someone's footsteps approaching, catching him red-handed in his pathetic struggles to complete a single task. It was times like those when Kuroko cursed his disability, and asked God why it had to be him.

"Do you need some help there?" A male's voice asked. Kuroko froze, letting the door fall back into the hinges. He slowly turned himself to face a red-haired male, whom he had seen before. A few moments in, Kuroko realized he was in his homeroom. A light blush from embarrassment graced his cheeks.

"Yes, please. I apologize for troubling you," the bluenette said, wheeling back. The redhead stepped in front of him to open the door, a polite smile on his face.

"No trouble at all," he replied smoothly, his red eyes glittering. He opened the door, allowing Kuroko to wheel himself in. The bluenette looked around the orchestra room in wonder, the teacher smiling kindly at him. The redhead entered after Kuroko, the teacher walking towards them and handing them music books.

"Good morning, students. I am Clara Enestein," the woman greeted. She was obviously from a different country- her Japanese words were marred by a thick, European accent. "You may call me Clara-sensei. Here are your music books to follow- you must be Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Yes," the bluenette confirmed. He understood the teacher might know him, due to his being in a wheelchair- but how did she know the redhead next to him?

"Thank you for the book, Clara-sensei," Akashi said, with a curt bow. The mischevious smile continued to play out on his lips. Something about it made the bluenette uneasy. Kuroko wheeled himself over to the back of the room, putting his bags down, before he checked the cover of his music book. It said he'd be on the piano for the first semester of this year, and violin on the second. As he moved over to one of the keyboards, he found Akashi standing next to him.

"Are you going to play piano as well?" The redheaded male asked, raising an eye. Kuroko nodded, sitting at the second keyboard, and setting his music up.

"You're in my homeroom class," Akashi noted, and Kuroko looked towards him in curiosity. He wasn't used to being approached socially in such a way. He was usually just ignored by his classmates. The redhead smiled slightly, as if he was amused by something, and set up his music book. "I saw how you talked so bluntly to Sanada, and it impressed me- as well as amused me. I could see that my grandfather was right when he told me you would be an interesting student," the redhead spoke. His words were cryptic, as if they were riddles.

"Your grandfather?" Kuroko questioned, narrowing his eyes. He slowly scooted his wheelchair in, fingers gripping the wheels. Who exactly was Akashi Seijuuro?

"He's the headmaster of Teiko," Akashi said simply. An almost genuine smile fit over his lips, as he turned the keyboard on. He continued to explain, as if being the son of the headmaster of the most successful school in Miyazaki Japan was nothing at all. "He told me to look out for a certain Kuroko Tetsuya, because he was interesting. Apparently, he's heard of your great grades in elementary school, and was very excited to be able to meet you soon. He told me if I met you, I should introduce myself," he continued, and chuckled. "I can see why."

"He didn't tell you I was crippled, did he?" Kuroko asked calmly. He wondered if Akashi could talk calmly about any subject, as if it was just some joke. Was he just reassuring the fact that Akashi's grandfather only accepted him into the school because of his parents, and pity? His grades had been high, yes, but nothing too exceptional. Akashi only chuckled at Kuroko's statement.

"I wasn't informed, but there's nothing wrong with it," Akashi said simply, shrugging. The coy smile was still there. "It was just another fact about you I wasn't told of. Simple as that, nothing bad about it."

".. Well, thank you for informing me," Kuroko said. He wasn't sure how he felt about Akashi, but he figured he should end the conversation. It was awkward and strained as it was, and he didn't want to get on the bad side of the grandson of someone so important. Knowing his blunt nature and 'irritating' way of speaking, getting on peoples' bad sides were relatively easy. "I will be sure to visit your grandfather sometime soon and thank him for accepting me into his academy."

"Are you that bored of talking to me, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko froze. No one but his parents, and Ogiwara ever called him by his first name. He frowned slightly, and turned to the redhead, who simply smirked in response.

"Please don't address me by my first name on our first meeting," the bluenette said emotionlessly. However, it was easy to see his irritation at the redhead's informality. Akashi only laughed, running a hand through his crimson locks.

"Forgive my informality, Tetsuya. I call everyone by their first names, it's a habit," he said smoothly, smiling at the bluenette. Kuroko uncomfortably nodded, and turned on his piano. "Let me make it up to you by buying you lunch today. Since you're new, I can show you the cafeteria, as well."

"I have someone I'm going to meet for lunch," Kuroko replied. He had Kise in mind of course- but matter of fact, he was just iffy about going anywhere with Akashi. The redhead made him feel on edge, as if any words he said would be used against him. There was also a condescending air to him, as if anything he said was so childish and ridiculous it could be counted as amusing.

"If you mean Ryouta," Akashi started, and Kuroko froze, "Don't worry about him. I'm sure he can find another person to eat lunch with. Ryouta, after all, is quite popular with the student body, is he not?" The bluenette shivered.

"I am not sure I am comfortable with this."

"If you're worried about offending me, and then having me tattle to my grandfather, rest assured it won't happen," the redhead said simply. This time, instead of a coy smirk, an actual, genuine smile fit over his lips. "I know how you feel, Tetsuya- wanting to be seen as something other than what your reputation precedes. You and Ryouta are very alike- but very different at the same time."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, surprised by the redhead's words. So Akashi felt the same way about his grandfather, and being seen and judged- but how did he know how he felt? Just how much did Akashi know? "What do you mean?" He carefully asked, his words slow and precarious. Akashi shrugged, laughing gently, and tapped his fingers against his chin, as he leaned his head against his hand.

"Ryouta's reputation is good. Yours is seen as something negative, as is mine. What I am saying, is simply- I have more of a connection to you than he does, despite both of you being in the 'same boat,'" Akashi spoke simply. "They see not me, but my grandfather, and they cower. They do the same with you." Akashi, apparently, had no filter on the bluntness of his words either. "But when the public sees Ryouta, they flock towards him because of his preceding image."

"Even if you do have more in common with me, what does that mean? What is your point with all of this?" Kuroko asked bluntly, gripping the handlebar of his wheelchair tightly. Akashi looked to him, seemingly amused again.

"My point is, it would do you good to spend some time with me, Tetsuya," he said simply. This time, his words were no longer riddles within themselves. They were straightforward and honest. "I believe you are an interesting person, and you are perhaps one of the only people in this school I may be able to stand. Think about that," he ended- and without further ado, grabbed headphones. He plugged them into the keyboard and began to practice the piece, leaving Kuroko to his own thoughts. The bluenette stared for a few seconds, before going to his own music.

Kuroko thought quietly, as he started on the assigned piece, Eine Kleine VII by Kanashige Ann- and wondered how exactly, he had winded up up on the same path as two people- who apparently had the same image as he did.

Represented and judged by something on the outside.

As he played with one hand, the bluenette wrote a note on a spare piece of paper with his right hand. Without a word, he passed the note to Akashi, who looked at it- and smirked slightly, nodding at what was written on it.

_Akashi-kun,_

_I will join you for lunch. However, I shall buy my own._

_-Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

As soon as orchestra class was finished, and everyone had filed out- Akashi had begun to pack up. Kuroko grabbed his things and packed them up. It took him a while because he had to fit everything over his wheelchair, but eventually, he managed to get his belongings in order. He and Akashi had thanked the teacher and gone to open the door- before it was slammed open.

"Kuroko-cchi, I came for you," Kise's eager, cheerful voice rung out through the almost-empty classroom. The blonde suddenly stopped when he saw Akashi and Kuroko by each other, the eager smile completely falling off of his lips.

"A-Atatata... Kuroko-cchi, who is this, ssu?" The blonde asked, looking nervously over to the redhead. The bluenette wheeled himself to face Kise, and looked over to Akashi. The redhead had his usual amused smirk on his face.

"This is Akashi-kun. I said I'd be joining him for lunch, if that's okay with you," the bluenette said. He felt bad for suddenly ditching out on Kise, but perhaps the blonde could accompany them? He turned to the Akashi, and tilted his head in question. "Would it be alright if Kise joined us for lunch at the cafeteria?"

Akashi studied he blonde for a second, and chuckled. Kise flinched under his hard stare, and the redhead only smirked, laying a hand on Kuroko's shoulder. The bluenette hardly saw the gesture as anything, but the blonde didn't. ".. Of course he can join us, _Tetsuya_," he stressed Kuroko's first name, narrowing his eyes.

"I... You know what, Kuroko-cchi?" The blonde turned to Kuroko, who perked up slightly at the mention of his name. "I.. I was thinking of having lunch on the roof instead. I already have a bentou and everything, so..." He trailed off, laughing nervously. Kuroko frowned slightly, tilting his head, but the blonde didn't change his mind. Instead, he quickly dashed out of the orchestra room.

"See?" Akashi asked, once Kise was out of hearing range. "He's scared of me. It just goes to show how much he doesn't understand what you go through," he said, in a mocking tone. Kuroko frowned, knowing that Kise could understand- but never truly understand- but he didn't approve of the way Akashi talked about his friend.

"Let's just get going," Kuroko said with a nod. Akashi smiled at him- but it was cryptic again, and nodded. The two males exited the room, and started into the hall on their way to the cafeteria, their paces slow.

Little did they know of the blonde, sitting alone on the roof- distressed, and wondering how fast his new friend had just been stolen away.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass by fast for Kuroko. His next two classes- Algebra, and History, went by rather fast. He had both of them with Kise, but the blonde hardly talked to him. It was rather different from Kuroko's knowing of him from the last five hours of the day. He wasn't cheerful, and eager, but deep in thought instead, and somber. It was unnerving to say the least.

The last class of the day was P.E. Kuroko had wheeled himself out of History as fast as possible to catch up with Kise, to ask him what was wrong. He packed up his things quickly and managed to wheel himself out the doorway, speeding to catch up to his blonde friend. "Kise," he said, hoping to catch the blonde's attention. The model hardly turned around, the bluenette's spirits falling.

Was Kise upset Kuroko ha arranged to have lunch with Akashi instead? But, he had offered to have Kise come along, didn't he? He didn't understand why the blonde would be upset with him. It was hard to catch up to the blonde in his wheelchair. Again, cursing his disability, he was forced to give up after a while, slowly wheeling himself down to the last floor of the building to the locker rooms.

"Ah, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice called from behind him, "Wait for me."

The bluenette didn't bother to wheel around, knowing the redhead would soon be behind him. Akashi appeared to Kuroko's right, a slight smile on his lips.

"Is your P.E class with Reigaku-sensei as well?" He asked, as he switched his bag to his other shoulder. The bluenette nodded, but then chuckled slightly.

"I don't participate in P.E, but yes. While you all run laps, he helps me with physical therapy," Kuroko said. For disabled students, rather than running or playing sports, they were required to do physical therapy instead. "It won't be as if we're in the same class. I don't even change for P.E."

"You're lucky, then. The musty smell of the locker rooms is unbearable," Akashi said simply, a chuckle escaping his lips. Kuroko paused- Akashi had said something relatively normal, for once. It was odd, but meeting Kise and Akashi on the same day was something like a blessing. Though they were both odd in their own ways, they both had their positives. He was grateful to have already found two potential friends that at least knew what he might have been going through.

"But it really has no point. They said I'd never walk again," Kuroko said simply, with a shrug. "The teacher is just wasting his time, trying to help me."

"It never hurts to try," Akashi said quietly, his eyes glittering mischievously. "They say insanity is trying and failing- then trying again the same way. But sometimes, it takes perseverance, and just a bit of insanity- to truly succeed." Again, he switched from a normal speaking tone, to his cryptic way of speech again. Kuroko was quiet, as they moved to the bottom floor together. It was a heavy, tense silence, but it wasn't awkward like it had been in orchestra class earlier.

"You're odd, Akashi-kun," Kuroko said bluntly.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," the redhead replied, a smile playing on his lips. They walked together, the heavy atmosphere from before seeming to disappear into thin air.

".. By the way, Tetsuya," Akashi started, and Kuroko stopped wheeling to listen. And he was obviously glad he had stopped- for the words from Akashi's mouth made his heart jump, nearly out of his throat.

"Do you want to come with me after school, to the basketball club?"

The answer was immediate.

"I'd love to."


End file.
